


Universes

by hungryforramen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Headcanon, M/M, Meta, Time and space, a bit nerd-shaming oops, emo-shaming too pls dont kill me, indirect mention of homophobia, ngl, ok secretly wishing kaisoo is canon, questions about the universe, they speak v posh, v ironic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryforramen/pseuds/hungryforramen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off-day. A specific "what if" question. Adorableness. Much fluff. Very Kaisoo. So nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwolves/gifts).



> My God. I wrote this after seeing one of my favs wearing a NASA jumper. Wonder if it looks cute on Jongin. At least in my mind, he is.
> 
> A gift fic for a great great great great BFFL who's not on AO3 yet. Thanks for being the Joey/Chandler to my Joey/Chandler. Now, get an AO3 account, bby.
> 
> Update: SHE HAS AN AO3 ACCOUNT. I criesss.

“D’you think there is a different universe – a _parallel universe_ – where we’re not together?” Jongin asks as he sips the warm coffee, inhaling the roast before he sits his mug on the table. His phone jolts in vibration. He takes a peek at it, and his eyes darts towards Kyungsoo who sits across of him, when Jongin decides the news about an F1 race that is happening somewhere in the world currently isn’t as important as what Kyungsoo has to say.

Kyungsoo looks up from the book in his hands. _1984 again_ , Jongin thinks. Kyungsoo pushes his round glasses up to the bridge of his nose and slowly put the Orwell book facing downwards. Taking time answering the question – he knows it annoys Jongin – he sips his untouched coffee. The steam clouds his vision, and Kyungsoo takes his glasses off.

It is one of those weekday mornings they are able to spend their time together, thinking about the “what if” questions, including the “what if every day’s an off-day?” Kyungsoo knows Jongin too well as these topics loom in the younger of the couple’s mind. Kyungsoo is used to this, as abstract questions are a part of their staple banters.

To Kyungsoo, their interests are not too far apart. He is a logical, science-y person himself, and Jongin loves the concept of time and space.

“I don’t think so.” Kyungsoo says rather matter-of-factly.

Jongin gulps and looks down in disappointment. His thumb circle the rim of his NASA mug – a gift from Kyungsoo – nervously and awkwardly. How is he supposed to recover?

“Well, certainly not an answer I expected from you…” Jongin’s small voice sounded sad, and Kyungsoo immediately bursts into a laughing fit. “Hey, it’s not funny!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Kyungsoo repeats, but doesn’t stop.

Jongin frowns, feeling agitation from every pore of his body.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo says, once he is recovered, still grinning widely. Angry Jongin makes Kyungsoo feel a little giddy inside – takes him back to when they were a lot younger than today. “I would be well jealous if alternate universe Jongin and Kyungsoo meet and fall in love. Maybe their jobs won’t be like ours, also people would accept them for who they are. I prefer them to be high school sweethearts.

“Or better: other universe-Jongin meets someone better than other universe-Kyungsoo.”

Jongin shakes his head in disapproval. “I bet the other Kyungsoo is perfect for the other Jongin. If he is perfect enough with his flaws as a nerd in _this_ universe, his -- probably – emo flaws would be perfect for Jongin of that universe.”

Kyungsoo made a face. “You wished he is an emo?”

“I certainly do, sir,” Jongin sips his coffee sassily. “’Sides, it’s not that bad. Fashion choice would be horrible, but all would be fine when he meets a classical music student named Jongin.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “Why are you reading these tropes these days, Jongin?” He asks, almost defeated.

“That’s by the by, mister,” Jongin replies, his eyes narrow, as if screaming _Don’t you dare questioning my life choices!_ His cheeks flushes slightly and warmed. “Anyway,” he began after a good fifteen seconds passes by, “I’m sure that other Kyungsoo is perfect for other Jongin no matter what – just like the Kyungsoo across of me.”

Kyungsoo grins. "Y'think so?"

"’Ell yeah,” Jongin’s voice muffles in the echo-y, almost empty mug.

"I love you," Kyungsoo says softly; nearly nostalgic.

Jongin jumps off his seat, then crashes on Kyungsoo's lap; giving endless kisses on Kyungsoo. He stops, leans his head against his boyfriend's. "I love you too."

Kyungsoo lands another kiss on Jongin's lip – slow and steadily – sending Jongin to the galaxy. He nibbles Jongin's lower lip for a second then releases, making the younger smile brightly.

"What a flirt," Jongin compliments as soon as their lips parted; intertwining his fingers with Kyungsoo's.

Kyungsoo winks before he adds: “ _Your_ flirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not the most perfect or beautiful fic, but if you enjoyed, yaY.
> 
> Will be posted on yeorumphan @ tumblr.


End file.
